Schulaufsatz 4
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Schulaufsatz zum Vierten! Dieser Mal ist er aber ein bisschen anders...


**Schulaufsatz 4.0**

Es war Freitagmorgen, die Schüler hatten die Zielgeraden fürs Wochenende nach vier mühsamen und anstrengenden Tagen endlich erreicht.

An diesem Tag war die Stimmung im Klassenzimmer ausgelassen, denn der Lehrer hatte am Vortag verkündet, eine kleine Überraschung für sie zu haben. In der morgendlichen Diskussion gab es also nur dieses eine Thema, bei dem sich alle Schüler rege beteiligten.

Alle, bis auf Shinichi.

Er hatte den Kopf auf seine gekreuzten Arme gelegt und döste trotz des beachtlichen Lärmpegels im Raum seelenruhig vor sich hin. Ran, die an der Diskussion teilnahm und hin und wieder einen Blick zu ihrem Freund warf, musste dauernd kichern. Sie hörte aber sofort damit auf, als ihr Lehrer das Klassenzimmer betrat.

"Guten Morgen miteinander!"

"Morgen, Herr Lehrer!"

Der Erwachsene liess seine Aktentasche auf das Pult fallen und baute sich dann der Klasse gewandt vor dem Schreibtisch auf.

"Nun, ich denke, ihr seid schon alle gespannt auf die Überraschung, die ich für euch habe, nicht wahr? Na ja, zumindest fast alle", fügte er nach einem Blick auf den immer noch schlafenden Shinichi hinzu und erhielt dafür heiteres Gelächter. "Komm schon, Shinichi, aufwachen!"

Er rührte sich nicht.

"Hey! Aufwachen!"

Immer noch nichts. Erst, als Nakamichi, der neben Shinichi sass, ihm alles andere als sanft in die Seite stiess, riss er seinen Kopf in die Höhe.

"Was ist denn...?", fragte er noch vollkommen schlaftrunken und erntete dafür lautes Grölen. "Kann man nicht mal in Ruhe-?"

"Schön, dass du doch noch den geistigen Weg zurück zur Schule gefunden hast", unterbrach ihn der Lehrer und bekam dafür ein noch lauteres Grölen. "Aber ich würde es sehr begrüssen, wenn du dich für den Rest des Tages zusammenreisst und wenigstens einigermassen ansprechbar bist."

Shinichi seufzte nur zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Ob er es allerdings auch tatsächlich schaffen würde, das stand auf einem anderen Blatt.

"Sie wollten vorhin sagen, worin die Überraschung besteht, die Sie uns versprochen haben", sagte Nakamichi und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Lehrers wieder zurück zur Klasse.

"Stimmt. Also, mir scheint, ihr habt das Gefühl, der Lehrerberuf sei einfach. Dass wir euch Schülern nur etwas erzählen müssten und etliche Wochen im Jahr Ferien haben."

"Stimmt es etwa nicht?", kam die Frage von einer Schülerin.

"Natürlich nicht!", regte sich der Lehrer auf. "Wir müssen dauernd etwas vorbereiten, Weiterbildungskurse besuchen und uns mit Sachen herumschlagen, auf die wir gar keine Lust haben."

"Zum Beispiel?", fragte Nakamichi sofort und wartete gebannt auf eine Antwort.

"Zum Beispiel mit schlafenden Schülern", erwiderte der Erwachsene und warf einen genervten Blick zu Shinichi, der, wie konnte es auch anders sein, wieder vor sich hin schlummerte. "Jedenfalls, die Überraschung ist... der heutige Vormittag!"

Die Schüler sassen mucksmäuschenstill da und hatten riesige Fragezeichen auf den Gesichtern. Was sollte das denn schon wieder bedeuten?

Auch Nakamichi sass fragend da.

"Ich verstehe nicht...?", sagte er.

"Ich gebe einem von euch die Chance, den heutigen Vormittag als Lehrer zu verbringen. Jemand von euch wird meine Lehrerpflichten übernehmen, und zwar mit allem drum und dran."

Die Klasse sah den Erwachsenen an, als hätte dieser den Verstand verloren. Jemand von ihnen sollte den anderen etwas beibringen? Das konnte ja heiter werden...

"Gibt es einen Freiwilligen?"

Niemand meldete sich. "Soll ich jemanden bestimmen?"

Wieder meldete sich niemand, ausser Sonoko, die mit zögernder Stimme zu sprechen begann.

"Können wir jemanden bestimmen?"

"Von mir aus. Dann macht mal Vorschläge."

"Shinichi."

Sofort und ohne Überraschung wurde der Jungdetektiv genannt, doch der Gemeinte, der nur ein paar Augenblicke vorher wieder aufgewacht war, lehnte sofort dankend ab.

"Schlagt euch das aus dem Kopf, Leute."

Was sollte er ihnen auch beibringen? Wie man einen Mörder überführte oder Beweise richtig auslegte? Wohl kaum.

"Jemand anders?"

"Wie wär's mit Nakamichi?"

"Ich?"

Der Genannte schaute sich mit starren Augen um. "Ich?"

Der Pädagoge wollte den Ablauf etwas beschleunigen.

"Wer ist dafür, dass Nakamichi Lehrer spielt?"

Alle Schüler ausser der Genannte und Shinichi hoben die Hand. "Wer ist dagegen?"

Nakamichi hob sofort die Hand.

"Also dann, Nakamichi, es ist deine Chance!"

"Ähm..."

"Steh auf und komm nach vorne. Los, nur keine falsche Scheu!"

Zögernd kam Nakamichi der Aufforderung nach, dann stand er vor der Klasse, die schon zu giggeln begonnen hatte.

Er wurde ins eiskalte Wasser geworfen, doch er wusste nicht, dass er seinen Auftrag besser erledigte als er selber gedacht hatte. Nakamichi hatte plötzlich eine glänzende Idee, er machte es sich ganz einfach und ohne dass er sich gross anstrengen musste.

"Ihr schreibt einen Aufsatz!"

Ein Gestöhne ging durch die Klasse. Nicht nur seine Mitschüler waren genervt über diesen Auftrag, auch der Lehrer war alles andere als begeistert. Er hatte doch geschworen, sie nie mehr einen Aufsatz schreiben zu lassen... Jetzt hatte er den Salat.

"Schon wieder?"

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

"Was soll das bringen?"

Die verschiedensten Fragen wurden gestellt, doch Nakamichi ging gar nicht darauf ein.

"Ihr habt mich gewählt, also tut ihr auch, was ich will. Und ihr schreibt jetzt einen Aufsatz. Tja, Pech gehabt, Leute!"

Ein Murren ertönte.

"Und über was sollen sie schreiben?", fragte der Lehrer mit zweifelnder Stimme.

Nakamichi plusterte sich auf.

"Das Thema..."

Er überlegte kurz. "Das Thema ist egal, die Länge ist egal, und egal ist auch... Nein, das kann ich nicht bringen", fügte er murmelnd hinzu. "Ihr müsst einfach bis zur Pause fertig sein, das ist alles. Also los!"

Während Nakamichi die Arme verschränkte und seinen Mitschülern grinsend dabei zusah, wie sie Blätter hervorholten, zu überlegen oder gleich zu schreiben begannen, freute er sich schon wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Er hatte es zwar nicht gesagt, aber er war schon sehr gespannt auf Shinichis Werk, das er kurz vor der Pause knappe zwei Stunden später endlich in die Finger bekam.

Bevor er es jedoch lesen konnte, schnappte sich der Lehrer die Blätter und schickte Nakamichi ebenfalls in die Pause. Erst wollte er sehen, was sein bester Schüler wieder fabriziert hatte, bevor er es weitergab...

Er hatte schon erwartet, wieder einen durchgeknallten Blödsinn vor sich zu haben, doch dieses Mal war es nicht so. Nach dem Durchlesen entschied er sich, den Text nicht zu kopieren und in der Klasse zu verteilen. Es wäre unangebracht, da Shinichi in diesem Aufsatz unter anderem auf seine Gefühle eingegangen war. und sie, wenn auch nur ganz kurz, beschrieben hatte.

Ganz am Anfang war der Aufsatz zwar noch lustig, aber danach zeugte Text nur noch von diesem besonderen Gefühl, das er für seine Freundin Ran empfand.

_Es war ziemlich nerven__d, nie hatte ich meine Ruhe vor ihm._

_Heute jedoch war es ein bisschen anders, denn der Bekannte blieb nur __noch ein paar Minuten, als er sie Alleine im Regen stehen sah. Bevor er jedoch ging, gab er mir einen kurzen und einfachen Tipp._

_"Achte auf den Horizont", sagte er. "Denn Die wahre Liebe wartet ewig", fügte er hinzu,, dann verschwand er und liess mich mit ihr alleine._

_Ich seufzte erleichtert auf._

_"Endlich ist er weg."_

_Sie lächelte._

_"Dein Wunsch nach Freiheit war wohl sehr stark. War es Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung, als ihr euch das erste Mal getroffen habt?"_

_"Nein, eher eine Bombenstimmung, die Den Beginn eines neuen Lebens bedeutete."_

_"Dann war es quasi ein Sprung in den Abgrund?"_

_"Könnte man so sagen, ich war Dem Himmel ganz nah, weil ich... ich meine, ich habe Gelernt zu fliegen."_

_"Wow..."_

_Sie war beeindruckt._

_"Na ja, Soviel zum Thema Freundschaft", sagte ich, doch dann wurde ich von ihr unterbrochen._

_"Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Auch Engel weinen...?"_

_"Wenn sie glücklich sind? Ja, das ist mir bekannt. Und dass sie entweder Blutbefleckte oder Weisse Engelsflügel haben, auch. Aber die Macht der Zeit ist sehr gross, da werden Traummörder oder der Schwarze Schmetterling nichts dagegen ausrichten können. Auch die Verlorene Liebe kann da nicht helfen."_

_Sie seufzte._

_"Einmal Himmel und zurück sage ich da nur. Ich habe so was Ähnliches in meinem Familientagebuch beschrieben, und dort ist alles Friede, Freude, Fischkuchen."_

_"Du scheinst wohl mal Kreative Langeweile gehabt zu haben. Oder deine Ideen sterben nicht. Neider gehen vielleicht auch von Gestohlenen Ideen aus."_

_"Schön möglich, das ist aber falsch. Pünktlichkeit ist alles, und Licht und Schatten spielen auch eine Rolle. Besonders die Schatten der Vergangenheit."_

_"Eine Blutige Vergangenheit?", fragte ich, und sie wurde plötzlich ganz ernst._

_"Die Erinnerung an den Vater verblasst nie, egal wie schön oder schlimm die Vergangenheit ist."_

_Ich räusperte mich._

_"Wie der Vater, so der Sohn, scheint mir."_

_"In meinem Fall wie der Vater, so die Tochter."_

_"Du hast eine besondere Beziehung zu ihm, nicht wahr?"_

_Sie nickte und schüttelte dann den Kopf._

_"Ich hatte."_

_Plötzlich waren sie da. Die Tränen im Schnee._

_"Er war sehr weise und hat mich immer wieder getröstet, wenn ich traurig war. Er meinte, die Tränen eines Engels seien viel trauriger als das Lächeln eines Engels, und dass Geschriebene Worte mit liebevoller Widmung immer besser seien als Gedruckte Worte und tödliche Lügen.__"_

_"Wirklich weise Worte", meinte ich, und sie fuhr fort._

_"'Bei den Sternen werde ich dich finden', hatte er dann immer gesagt. Und ich glaubte ihm. Das Lächeln der Sterne ist diesbezüglich der beste Beweis. Ausserdem... war es Ein Versprechen in einer Vollmondnacht. Es war aber gleichzeitig auch Sein letzter Fall."_

_Das __verstand ich nicht._

_"Warum das denn?"_

_"Er hatte ein Vergiftetes Herz. Er war Verliebt, verlobt... Und dann fiel er dem Feuer der Rache zum Opfer."_

_"Das tut mir leid", erwiderte ich aufrichtig und umarmte sie zum Trost. Und sie genoss es._

_"Es hat damals meine Seele zerrissen und meine Welt in Dunkelheit versenkt, aber durch seine Worte, dass ich Eine Orchidee inmitten eines Blumenmeeres bin, die die Unsterbliche Liebe finden würde, konnte ich schneller über seinen Tod hinwegkommen."_

_Ich blieb stumm, weil mir nichts einfiel, was ich erwidern könnte. "Aber wechseln wir doch das Thema", sagte sie daraufhin und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. "Was hast du heute noch vor?"_

_"Ich weiss nicht. Vielleicht beobachte ich heute den Nachthimmel, angeblich ist heute Vollmond."_

_"Im Schein des Mondes sind die Sterne noch schöner", schwärmte sie. "Ausserdem findet heute sogar noch eine Mondfinsternis statt."_

_"Mondfinsternis über Tokyo", murmelte ich. "Und ich dachte immer, Nur im Traum ist alles möglich."_

_"Das stimmt nicht."_

_"Ich würde sagen doch."_

_"Nein."_

_"Wollen wir wetten?"_

_"Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden. Aber du kennst doch das Sprichwort: Wer andern eine Grube gräbt..."_

_"Ja, das kenne ich. Na und? Soll ich jetzt Angst haben?"_

_Sie zuckte mit den Schultern._

_"Weiss nicht. Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst: Strafe muss sein."_

_Sie grinste, doch sie machte ihre Drohung trotz allem nicht wahr._

_Es war ein Glück für mich. Auf Winterliche (Alp-)Träume hatte ich echt keine Lust, geschweige denn auf Einen kleinen Streich mit Folgen._

_Sie sagte immer noch nichts, sie liess es Ungesagt, und doch wusste ich auf einmal, dass auch sie schon mal Typisch untypische Weihnachten erlebt hatte. Die Wege des Schicksals waren schon komisch, und die Wege Zurück in die Freiheit sowieso.__ Doch warum das aber so war, das wusste ich nicht. Und sie auch nicht._

_Nach ein paar Minuten sinnlosem Smalltalk stellte ich ihr meine letzte Frage._

_"Hast du noch etwas, das du unbedingt erledigen musst?"_

_"Ja, einen Aufsatz", antwortete sie. "Mehrere Schulaufsätze, um genau zu sein. Aber ich mag sie nicht schreiben, ich habe keine Lust dazu."_

_"Hm."_

_Ich erwiderte nichts, da ich gedanklich schon etwas in die Zukunft geschweift war. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung warum, aber ich wusste schon jetzt, was ich eines Tages zu ihr sagen würde: 'Wenn du stirbst... dann folge ich dir...'_

Einzig und allein Ran bekam den Aufsatz zu lesen, aber sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Immerhin hatte Shinichi keine Namen genannt und auch die Vergangenheit des Mädchens frei erfunden, doch nachdem sie alle Bedenken über Bord geworfen hatte, blieb nur noch eins übrig.

Für sie war dieser recht ungewöhnliche Text, ganz besonders der letzte Satz, ein weiterer und aufrichtiger Liebesbeweis von Shinichi.

Owari


End file.
